This project proposes to: 1) evaluate protein requirements and adaptive responses to urinary protein losses in patients with nephrotic syndrome, and 2) to determine whether metabolic acidosis contributes to malnutrition in hemodialysis patients. The first part of the study in nephrotics has been completed.